johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel Thoth
Ezekiel Thoth is a high ranking Lunar Child who is often seen making announcements on Lunarchildren.com. He is very calculated and systematic in the way he operates, often coming off as very strict. After the cataclysm that took place on April 23rd, 2016, it is implied that Thoth was one of the Lunar Children that was wiped from existence by Luna. Description Thoth is usually seen acting in a very calculated and systemic manner. He is very by the books and strict when it comes to cult business, which is seen in full force on the Lunar Children Forums when users break the rules. His enthusiasm for Luna begins to show itself whenever important dates draw near as he is usually seen getting uncharacteristically giddy in his posts. He states that he enjoys video games and computers, though he values Ascension above all else. History While we don't know much about Thoth's early life in detail, he states that he has been a Lunar Child for as long as he can remember. The claims that his family built The Spire many years ago, so it's likely that he has lived there for most of his life. In 2011, it is very likely that Thoth was the one who met with SKM as discussed in the Lostmemory423 videos. SKM met with an unnamed Lunar Child and was given various tasks in order to prove himself worthy of joining the cult. Whenever SKM returned to The Fishery, he found a note from Thoth stating that the Fishery was too dilapidated after 11/11/11 for further use, and that the main meeting grounds was to be moved to The Spire. The note also addresses SKM directly, telling him to gather anything of value left in the Fishery and to transport them to The Spire. By 2015, Thoth as become one of the highest ranking Lunar Children, holding a high position on Lunarchildren.com. Though he seems to be good friends with Matt, he doesn't hesitate to punish him when Matt is caught speaking to Tenebris on his own. However, this conversation with Tenebris allowed the Lunar Children to receive song powers, which he admits is very beneficial for them. He is later seen using these abilities on the Lunar Children Forums by submitting the Song of Storms, causing a torrential downpour to manifest around Tyler. Thoth is seen attending the special banquet held at The Spire in celebration of the arrival of Liquidsaint, though Matt is forbidden from attending. Shortly after this, he is seen insulting Tyler and his ignorance on the Lunar Children site. When Tyler escapes from the Lunar Children's grasp on November 11th, 2015, Thoth makes several posts on the site in a state of panic. The commands any Lunar Children in the nearby area to capture Tyler. Days later, Tyler takes his trip to Australia. Thoth's collected demeanor is now completely shattered as he is seen cursing himself on the site. Thoth isn't heard from until months later when he announces that Vincent Adams has an announcement for everyone at the Spire. The next day, Thoth announces that Tyler is once again in Florida and that they have one final chance to capture Tyler near the end of April, 2016. However, the Lunar Children fail to do this once again. A cataclysm happens at the Spire on April 23rd, 2016, implied to be Luna punishing them for failing so many times. Thoth is seen making one final post on the website asking what they did wrong and why they are being punished before disappearing. Category:Characters Category:NPCs